Not another vampire story
by animefor
Summary: Yugi was just like every other teenager. He had friends and a loving family. One night he meets a guy named Yami who he becomes interested in. What happens when this Yami has to take Yugi in for his own protection after his parents were killed by an assassin? Please read suck at summary's.
1. I'm so stupid!

**I know there are a lot of fanfictions on that are about Yugi and Yami and vampires but I have decided to write one for two reasons. **

**1: I haven't been able to find any in progress one's **

**2: This one is going to be a little different from most of them. **

**Please let me know what you think. I am also taking story suggestions of what you think should happen. This story is Romance/Humor and is rated Teen but the rating will go up later down the road if you know what I mean :P**

I was walking through the park, It was rather late, about midnight and I wasn't supposed to be outside alone because of everything that went on, my parents said strange things had been happening late at night but I didn't believe them, I mean common would you believe your parents? I had been going out at night for a while now, for some reason I just felt at peace at night. I lived with my mom Tea, and my dad Seto, It's hard to believe that they got together, they really didn't have much going on and then one day they come home together and the next thing I know Tea is moving in with us. I got no warning whatsoever, I mean you don't do that! You are supposed to tell your child what's going on before it happens. Anyway that happened about five years ago, even though it's been that long I still can't stop thinking about that. I continued to walk down the cold wet street. It was always raining where I lived, no much sun except during the summer, it rained three hundred days a year. The only sixty five it was either sunny, or cloudy. The rain had stopped so I thought it would be nice to take a walk. On my walk I passed by many things, mostly just the shops. We have too many if you ask me, but we are always putting in more as we go along. I continued to walk and saw a boy about my age, well I guess you wouldn't call him a boy as I am sixteen. He had a black hoodie on which made my stomach turn a little. I stopped walking and continued to look at him. I guess he knew I was looking at him because he turned around and slowly made his way over to me. I was frozen where I was standing, too scared to even move or run the other direction. As he got closer his face became more visible. His eyes were crymson, his skin was rather pale, then again so was everyone elses who lived here. As he got closer I saw he was also wearing dark blue jeans. I found some energy to move backwards a little and as soon as I did that he was standing in front of me.

"Don't you think it's a little late to be outside?" He asked, his voice was deep.

I looked at him, getting lost in his eyes. His eyes looked dreamy to me. I was at the age where you start questioning who you are. I started to thinking guys were cute when I was fifteen and ever since then I have thought I was gay. I didn't want to be, I mean it wasn't widely accepted where I lived. Then again where was it accepted. All my friends knew I was questioning myself and they didn't seem to care very much, they said they were all okay with it and would continue to be my friends no matter who I am.

"... I … could say the same for you." I said my voice shaky. He let out a small laugh.

"You really should be careful out this late, there are some people who would love to pick you up and take you home." He spoke just loud enough so I could hear it then his voice went into a whisper. "Someone like me."

I looked at him not sure what he had said.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I asked hoping I was going to regret asking.

"Oh, nothing." sarcasm clearly in his voice.

"You sure? I am really good at picking up people's emotions, I can tell that you said something that you didn't want me to hear."

He looked at me as a drop of rain fell from the sky. That drop was followed by a few more, and soon a steady soaking rain set in.

"Well, it sure is starting to rain, you should get home." His voice was clear and deep, I was picking up something that put a strange feeling in my stomach.

"Maybe, but I like staying out, I don't like being at my home with my new step mom living there now." I confessed.

"Oh, I once had a stepmom, she was alright but I was just like you, didn't want to be home while she was home if I could avoid it."

"Oh."

He laughed again.

"Well, I'll be on my way I guess." He said slowly turning around. I didn't want him to walk away. For some reason I wanted to get to know him better. It was strange I had never felt this way around any other guy I had met before. I couldn't tell if it was his eyes or his personality that I was attracted to.

"MynameisYugi." I blurted out rather fast, sometimes when I get nervous I would talk extremely fast and no one could tell what I was talking about. He stopped, I wasn't sure what he was going to do now, I couldn't believe I had just told him my name, just all care free like I didn't care if he was a paid killer who was looking for me. Slowly, ever so slowly he turned around and walked back over to me. Once he got back to me how bowed placing one hand in front of his stomach. This made my blush like crazy. While still bowing he spoke his name.

"My name's Yami, pleased to meet you." My face was deep, deep pink now, you could call it pationshint pink if you will.

"... … nice to meet you as well." After I spoke he lifted his head up and looked at me once again, this time his eyes met mine. Gazing at his eyes the entire world seemed to disappear. The only thing I could see was his eyes.

"You... dinner...time?" He spoke though I only understood a little bit if it.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked jerking back to reality.

He laughed once more, this time there was more amusement in his laugh than anything else.

"I asked if you would like to get dinner sometime?"

I looked at him a little in shock, no one had ever wanted to join me for a meal, even my own father would eat alone and away from me then again he was always busy so he had to eat while he worked.

"..." Yet again I froze.

After a few minutes of silence Yami broke the silence. "Sorry for asking, just thought we could get to know each other a little better." He said turning around and walking away. I was still frozen and when I came out of my trance he was gone.

"Crap! I might have just found someone who likes me and because of me being shy he probably thinks I am not interested in him and now I have no way of telling him I like him" Now feeling stupid I slowly walked back to my house. It was rather large, many rooms. There was a passcode to enter the mansion and only a few people knew it, myself included. Seto thought I should know it just incase something were to happen and I needed to be protected from the outside world. Once at the gate I entered the combination. It was a simple number, don't think I am going to tell you the combination, if you want to know ask Seto himself. The gate slowly opened.

~Many flights of stairs later.

My room was at the very top of the mansion. I wasn't aloud to use the elevator during the night because it would wake up Mai and she hated being woke up, plus I didn't want them to know I was out this late anyway though something told me they knew I was sneaking out every night. I soon made my way to my room, opening the door and closing it behind me, then walking over to my bed and plopping down onto it and falling asleep. Which was hard because I couldn't stop thinking him. I didn't even care I was wet, I was too tired and too mesmerized by that Yami to even care.

Well let me know what you think. Please review for me. I also like Fav's and follows. Let me know if I should keep going on writing this.


	2. No no no

**Wow, thanks guys! I am glad I have another story that you guys like reading. To be honest I wasn't sure what this story would become, if a story at all. You all are the reason I am continuing with this story. I love all the follows, it lets me know you guys liked it enough that you can't wait to read more. Lets continue with this story. **

**Also sorry for being so late with his update.**

I woke up that morning from the curtains in my room being opened. Slowly I gazed around the room. The light feeling the room.

"Good morning Yugi." a small voice spoke. I smiled.

"Good morning Mana." A smile on my face.

"How did you sleep?"

"Alright, I couldn't stop thinking..." I paused. Mana didn't know I would sneak outside late at night and lord know's what she would do if she found out that I talked to a strange guy while doing it.

"You couldn't stop thinking about what?" Her eyes stared right at me. For a moment I thought she knew what I was really thinking. I calmed myself down enough to speak.

"I couldn't stop thinking about the new teacher I am getting today, by the way do you know who the new teacher is so I can learn their name?" I asked. Mana shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry. Your father didn't tell me who it was he refuses to tell me much of anything because all I am is the maid to him I guess."

I looked at her, I hated that my father treated her like that, she was more than just a maid to me.

"You're more than just I maid to me, you know that right?"

She smiled at me. "Yes, and I'm glad you feel that way, the last family I worked for in egypt didn't think so and that is why I decided to change a little and come to the United States"

"I'm glad you decided to come here so I could meet you."

Mana smiled at me. "Well, I'd better get back to doing my chores, you still have a little while until you have to work on your school work though I have a funny feeling today there won't be much work going on, Seto did tell me one thing about this new person and that is they like to have a little fun from time to time, he is hoping that you will learn to be a kid again." with that Mana walked out of the room.

I sat up, thinking about what Mana had said. It's true that I hadn't been a kid much lately, but then again who has time to be a kid in today's world. I got dressed and made my bed, even though we had the maid I still liked to do things on my own. I slowly made my way down stairs and into the kitchen, our cooks had already prepared my breakfast for me which I thought was nice of them but I always had to tell them that I didn't need them to do that and I could do it myself.

"Here is your breakfast Yugi." One of the cooks said with a smile.

"Thanks guys, you know I could have made something myself."

The cook smiled. "We know, but it's our job to feed you guys."

"Well thanks anyway." I said with a smile and walking out to the dining room. It was rather large. Our table could easily fit ten of us. I sat my tray down where I usually sit. First seat on the left, right to the right of Seto. I started to eat my breakfast, it consisted of a pancake, maple syrup and an Apple. As I was eating Seto came down and sat next to me.

"Did the maid tell you about your new teacher?" Seto asked.

I sighed. "Yes she did." I hated it when he called her the maid, I mean come on she has a name.

"Alright, I have got his profile and you can look it over if you want, the new teacher is nothing like your old teacher."

I laughed lightly. "I'm glad."

"Well finish eating, your new teacher should be arriving soon, I thought for today you could skip class and just go to the park with the teacher for a while?"

"Oh, you have another meeting?"

"Yea, a meeting..." Seto mumbled.

I looked at Seto, not sure what he was planning but I nodded. I took my time eating my meal. Seto also hated that I eat so slow, sometimes I would do it on purpose just to annoy him.

"How long are you going to take to eat?" Seto barked.

"Long enough to taste my food."

"Well don't take too much longer, the new teacher will be soon, I'm going to go to my room and get ready for my meeting, after your new teacher gets here ask the teacher if you can go to the park or watch a movie, anything away from the house."

"Dad, what's going on? Why don't you want me in the house with the new teacher?"

Seto sighed. "I just want you out of the house for a little while."

"Alright, I guess I can stay away for a while, how long should we stay out for?" I asked.

"A few hours should be good enough."

"Alright." I said taking another bite of my food. Soon I was done eating and picked up my tray with my plate and glass on it.

"Yugi, you know that the cooks can take care of that right?"

"Yes dad, I do know that, but I also don't mind helping them out once in awhile."

Seto sighed. "Alright, do what you want." he said shaking his head. I smiled and walked into the kitchen and over to one of the ladies.

"Here is my tray." She turned around and smiled at me.

"Thanks Yugi, I know your father doesn't like you cleaning up after yourself but I really do appreciate it." The woman said taking the tray from me. I smiled a caring smile at her who also returned the smile.

I decided to walk up to my room to get into some better clothes, I will still dressed in my formal school clothes because I wasn't sure what I was going to be doing today, though i thought it would be class work, not going to play somewhere.

~

*Knock* *Knock*

Our butler Tom walked towards the door, he walked rather slow, not really in a hurry to open the door. When he got the door opened a tall dark man, wearing a suit and tie was standing there.

"I am here to see Mr Kieba." The man barked, his voice was rather loud and deep, it carried easily.

Tom nodded. "Alright, let me go find him, please have a seat in the living room while I go looking for him." tom motioned towards the living room as he started to walk off somewhere in the back of the house. After searching for a few moments he found Seto who was sitting at his desk.

"Sir, your appointment is here, he wants to speak with you."

"Wait? Mr Lang is here?" Seto shouted.

"Yes Sir, should I tell him you're not ready for your meeting."

Seto shook his head. "No, is Mr Yami here yet?"

"Not your sir."

"Alright, I want you to take Yugi outside and wait for Mr Yami, when he gets here I want you to ask Yami to take Yugi somewhere, he is not to return ever, do you understand?" Seto said with firm eyes.

"Yes Sir." Tom said as he was leaving he looked back once, then proceeded out to the main lobby to talk to Lang.

"Mr Seto will be with you shortly, I am going to go up stairs for a moment, please continue to sit here until Mr Seto can be with you." Mr Lang nodded. Tom walked up the stairs and into my room. I was sitting on my bed reading a book.

"Master Yugi, you are needed out front, your father has to take care of some business and he wants you to wait outside for your teacher, once your teacher get's here please give this note to that teacher and only that teacher." Tom said handing me a note, it had Seto's seal on it. I shyly nodded.

"Should I bring anything with me?" I asked not really sure what was going on. Tom shook his head.

"No, just leave everything here, now please start heading outside, not too quickly either, just like if you were going out to play."

"Tom, what's going on?" I asked getting scared.

"You will find out soon, but please for now just head outside." Tom pleaded.

I nodded my head. I got up and started to walk out of my room, starting down the stairs, I noticed that Seto was talking to a strange man on the couch, The strange man pointed a shiny object at Seto, I was unable to tell what it was because I was so far away, that was until I heard a loud bang and Seto fell to the floor, my eyes grew wide with horror, blood started to pour out of Seto at an alarming rate. I was beyond scared now, I ran down the stairs and out the front door, tears falling down my face. I couldn't believe what was happening, never in my life could I have pictured this happening. Just as I made it to the court yard a black car pulled up, the windows were too dark to see inside, like our limo was but the car was nowhere near as big. The driver's side window rolled down, nothing could have prepared me for who was driving the car, it was the same person I had met the night before.

"Get in now" Yami spoke with a firm tone. I stood there for a moment trying to processes what was going on.

"I said get in!" Yami ordered, more urgency in his voice this time. I ran to the door behind him and opened it, getting in and closing it. We drove away rather fast, I looked back before we left the courtyard, Tom was standing, the next thing I knew that was another loud bang and Tom fell to the ground, I started to shake with wide eyes, unable to process what just happend.

"Yugi, you doing okay?" Yami asked breaking the silence.

I sat there shaking, shivering, fearing what just happend.

"Yugi, I know this is a lot to handle, but please say something."

"W... who... why?" I started.

"I will explain everything once we get back to my place."

"D... do you work for Seto?" I asked.

"Yugi, I promise will explain everything once we get back to my place alright?"

I nodded and heard Yami sigh, my life had just changed forever, and little did I know things were about to get a lot worse.


	3. Things Explained

**Thanks for all the follows guys, and for those who reviewed a big thanks to you. Here is the next chapter – Things explained. **

**Notice: My other fanfic "Remembering Yami" will no longer appear in the feed on the Yu-gi-oh page, the rating has gone up from Teen to Mature for a lime in the latest chapter. **

**Also, sorry for being late, I have been up somewhere where I was cut off from the Internet completely, even cell phone service all because I have AT&T and only Verizon gets service where I was XD.**

Yami pulled into a parking lot that I didn't recognize from anywhere, looking around I noticed in front of us the building was well-used shall we say.

"… Yami, w… where are we?" I asked a little shook up still.

Yami turned off the car and then looked back at me.

"Lets get inside, I will explain everything then, alright?" Yami asked.

I looked up at Yami, still unable to talk I gave a shy nod." I heard Yami sigh; a single tear fell from my face. I continued to look around, soon I looked over and Yami had my door open. I unbuckled my seat belt and got out of the car. I slowly looked around of where I now was. Yami shut the car door behind me, as I started to walk around the rain started to pour down, this was starting to look more and more like those horror movies I would watch with my dad every second. I looked up into the sky and let more tears fall from my face. I soon found a hand on my shoulder, looking around I saw Yami smiling.

"Lets get inside out of this rain, alright?"

I nodded as Yami led me into the big building before me. We walked over to an elevator, the outside of the elevator was kind of rusty on parts of it, and it was shiny silver on other parts. Yami pressed the call button and soon the doors opened; Yami and myself walked into the elevator. There was many buttons, Yami pressed the button at the top of the panel the number was – 13, it reminded me of a movie I saw on TV sometime last year, Friday the 13th I think it was. As the doors closed I jumped and attached myself to Yami's waist. I never did like elevators, for some reason I had this fear that they would stop while on the way up, I would always prefer to take the stairs if that was an option. I heard Yami chuckle lightly.

"It's going to be alright, Yugi." Yami said his voice playful. I clung to Yami as if he was my last hope, which he kind of was right now. It wasn't too long before our floor came up and the doors opened. There were many rooms up on this floor, and of course Yami's apartment was on the far left side, which was as far away as possible without being outside the building. We started to walk down the hallway, it was rather dark, the only light was the hall light, and there was about two of them, one of each end of the hall. As we continued to walk down the hall I noticed there was a lot of paintings that appeared to be from this vampire movie that I use to watch.

Soon we made it to the last room in the entire hall, Yami got out his keys and inserted one of them into the lock. Yami turned the key to the left slowly, after hearing a click he opened the door, to my surprise his room was rather bright, The room was rather small, it was about the size of my bedroom, there was a small couch located on the center of the room, with end table on each side. The couch was a shiny black color. The end tables were also black, even the TV hanging from the wall was black as well. The only things in the room that were not black were the Walls and the Doors. I walked over to the couch and sat down Yami joined me soon after. Everything was silent for about fifteen minutes. Neither of us wanted to talk about what just happened, me more than anyone, it was Yami that broke the silence first again.

"Alright, so you probably want to know what's going on." Yami started and I nodded my head.

"Alright, well do you want the short version or the long version?" Yami asked looking directly at me, I wasn't sure how to answer, either version was going to seem long to me.

Yami sighed. "Alright, I'll just tell you the short version now and if you want to know more at a later time you can just ask me, alright?" I nodded my head.

"Well, as I am sure you know my name's Yami. To answer your question from the car, yes I do work for your father. I nodded my head understanding everything so far.

"After you were born your father put my in charge of protecting you if something should ever happen to him." Yami continued. "Your father wanted to make sure that if something did happen to him you would have somewhere to go, rather than go strait to an orphanage. I nodded again.

"So after what happened today it was my duty to protect you from that man who killed your father."

I spoke for the first time during this entire conversation.

"What did that man want?"

Yami sighed. "I'm not really sure what he wanted, your father kept a lot of things a secret and only told people he really trusted. Yami thought for a moment and then spoke again.

"Did your father or someone else at your house give you anything to give to me?" Yami asked.

I gave a nod reaching into my pocket pulling out the envelope that Tom had given me and handed it to Yami. Yami took it from me with a smile he then proceeded to open it. Yami read the note that was inside, he soon smiled.

"Alright, thanks for giving me this note." Yami said tucking it away in his shirt.

"W… what was the note about?"

Yami smiled. "Just something, you don't really need to worry about it for now."

I glared at Yami who laughed in response.

"Sorry, but for now it's something that only I need to know." I sighed.

"Anyway, do you have any questions about what I have told you so far?"

I thought for a moment, thinking if there was anything I wanted Yami to clarify for me. I was about to say something but then yawned. Yami chuckled again.

"Do you want to take a nap? If you do I don't blame you after everything you have gone through today." I nodded my head.

"Alright, you can sleep in my bed for now if you want." I shook my head.

"The couch is fine."

"You sure? The bed is a lot more comfortable than the couch."

I nodded my head.

"Alright, well I am going to go out for a few hours, you'll be safe here until I get back." Yami started and stopped when I attached to him.

"NO! Don't leave me alone!" I cried out. "I wont be able to fall asleep if I am in a new house all by myself." I continued to cry. Yami stared to rub my back with his hand.

"Alright, if you want I can stay here with you until you fall asleep? But then I do have to go out for a few." I continued to cry into Yami's chest, I didn't like the thought about being left alone in a strange new house after everything that had just happened. Slowly I gave a hesitant nod. I shifted positions so that my head was on Yami's lap; I closed my eyes while Yami started to run his fingers through my hair. I was soon fast asleep; I didn't even notice that Yami had left the house.

* * *

"Thanks for coming Yami." A man who long white hair said.

"Anytime, but I can't stay for very long, I have somewhere eels to be."

The man laughed. "You always have somewhere else to be… what is it this time?"

"I'm not really allowed to tell you that Bakura, and you know that."

"Oh I know, I was just wondering."

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Yami asked trying to hurry up the conversation.

"Well, you see I kind of did something and now I need some… advice."

"What did you do this time? If it's like last time I don't even want to know, all the advice I have for you on that subject is run." Yami laughed and Bakura laughed as well, but then stopped and glared at Yami.

"No, it's not like last time, I met this girl last night…" Bakura started.

"You didn't." Yami sighed closing his eyes.

"No, don't be silly… It was her sister." Bakura said the last part slightly more quietly.

"And… what does this have to do with me?"

"Well, I thought you could just give me some advice what to do about this, I mean do I tell the sister or just keep it a secret?" Bakura asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"Well, I just figured that you might know what I should do."

"I'm sorry, but I really don't know what to do for this one, you will have to figure it out all on your own."

Bakura sighed. "Fine."

Yami got up from where he was sitting. "I need to get going, if you need me next time please just send me a text telling me what it's about, this time I was really busy taking care of something and I have already been gone too long."

"Alright, but I do enjoy our person to person talks." Bakura barked.

Yami laughed and then vanished in a puff of purple and black smoke.

* * *

"What do you mean he escaped!?" A voice yelled.

"I mean, that bastard Yami showed up and took him away." Another voice spoke.

"How could you be so stupid to let that boy escape?"

"I'm sorry boss… I…"

*Slap*

"Do you know how special Yugi is? He can't be allowed to know his true power, and only Yami can bring that out in him!"

"I… I…"

"Don't let it happen again Marik, or I will personally kill you myself."

"Yes master."

* * *

Yami appeared in a black and purple cloud of smoke in the living room. I was sitting up on the couch, my legs tucked up to my chest shaking back and forth.

"Yugi…" Yami spoke walking towards me. I didn't look at Yami, but continued to look strait a head of me, my legs still tucked up to my chest.

"Yugi… you okay?" Yami asked curiously.

Again I didn't respond.

"Yugi please say something, your starting to scar me."

* * *

"So what do you suggest I do? Yami is going to be all over Yugi."

"Use the brains you were born with, you still can use that Millennium Rod right?"

Marik nodded.

"Well, use that to your advantage, until Yugi learns what power he holds he wont be able to fight back against that."

Marik nodded once again.

"Now leave me, I need to clean up the mess you made while trying to catch him the first time, it amazes me how you are unable to follow simple instructions."

* * *

"Common Yugi, please talk to me." Yam said placing a hand on my shoulder.

I broke out of my gaze and spoke very softly.

"Yami behind you."

Yami got a confused look on his face, turning around he gasped.

Well, tell me what you think of that chapter, yes I know another cliffhanger, but hey you guys determine how fast the cliffhanger stays a cliffhanger. Reviews, favs and follows are welcome!


	4. Bloody Night

**Thanks everyone for your support with this fic. I am glad I can write something you all like, I'd like to put out a special thank you to…**

InuYoiushi

Doragon-chan

Mizookie101

Yami's Devil

**And a VERY special thank you to - **winged sapphire wolf**. She had been reviewing my fanfics for every chapter. Lets get on with this chapter.**

* * *

Yami gasped looking in the direction that my eyes were frozen. Yami smiled getting up and walking over to the person who was standing there.

"Well it's been a while, Malik." Yami spoke his voice cheerful.

"That is has." Marik said looking over at me with questionable look on his face.

"So, who's the kid?"

Yami smiled once again. "Oh, that's just someone I'm taking care of for a while."

"Oh, right you will work for that company."

"Yup." Yami closed both eyes and smiled. I looked up at the man who was talking with Yami. Yami turned and faced me, slowly walking back over and placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Yugi, it's alright, it's just my friend Malik, some times he has issues knocking before coming into a house." Yami glared at Marik.

"Hey, I always just pop in, you know that, plus I didn't know you had a kid staying here with you."

"You know Malik, he really isn't a kid, more of a teenager, and if I remember correctly he is sixteen." I gave a shy nod.

"Oh, so not much younger than you."

"Yes Malik, I'm not that old, I'm only 3019 years old."

I looked up and Yami confused. Yami looked down at me and smiled.

"It's aright Yugi, I'm not really that old, and I'm nineteen."

"Oh." I said looking down. Yami sighed.

"Malik, now really isn't a good time, can we talk later?" Yami suggested.

"Alright, just let me know what's up, it's nice to talk to you."

Malik smiled and left the room in a cloud of white smoke, kind of out of character from what I would expect from someone like him.

"Alright Yugi, did you get enough sleep, or do you want to sleep some more?" I looked at Yami and smiled.

"I think I got enough sleep, can I watch some TV?"

Yami looked over at me. "Sure, but just to warn you I don't get many stations, just the basics."

I nodded.

"Well, I am going to go to the bedroom and get some work done, just come get me if you need me alright?" Yami asked looking directly at me.

"A… alright." Yami smiled, and vanished to the bedroom. I had to admit that Yami did move rather fast, but I guess both him and Malik like magic tricks because of all the smoke they use."

* * *

Bakura coughed up blood; his face was all bruised up.

"I'll only ask you this one more time, where does Yami live?" Marik snapped out.

"I told you, I don't know where he lives, and only a few people know that location."

Marik growled, clenched his fits, punching Bakura in the gut.

"Stop lying, I know you know where Yami lives, you guys use to leave together."

/Yami, h… help/ Bakura sent out through his mind link.

\"Bakura, what's wrong?"\ Yami responded also through the link.

/HELP! /" Bakura screamed through the link.

* * *

Yami got up from the desk and ran out to where I was sitting on the couch laughing, I had found an old TV show that I use to love watching when I was younger, my father had forbidden me to watch it as he said it was a waste of time. The show was Tom and Jerry. Yami smiled but it faded rather fast.

"Yugi, I need to go out and help a friend, will you be fine here by yourself?" I looked up at Yami.

"He had got to be kidding right, after everything that just happened why would I want to stay by myself?" I thought to myself before shaking my head. Yami sighed.

"Alright, well then, common I can just drive instead of my normal way.

I nodded turning off the TV and getting up from the couch. Grabbing my coat that was hanging up by the door as we left.

* * *

Marik now had Bakura up against a wall, blood coming out from both sides of his mouth.

\"Bakura, where are you?"\ Yami asked through the link.

Bakura didn't respond, Marik raised his Millennium rod and it started to glow. Bakura was now unconscious from the beating.

Yami continued to look around in every place that he thought Bakura could be that he would need some kind of help. Soon Yami found a dark alley with someone holding someone up by the throat. Pulling his car over to the curb Yami looked over to me.

"Yugi, stay in the car, I'm going to go check on something." Yami spoke his voice firm. I nodded and looked around; I was in the passenger side this time so I got to see a few more things. Yami got out of the car and walked to the alley, soon Yami was able to make out who was who, Yami glared at the person picking on the other.

"Put him down!" Yami yelled.

Marik looked around and smiled, dropping Bakura to the ground, Bakura didn't move after hitting the ground.

"Well, I didn't think you would show up." Marik smiled.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Oh, silly Yami, I am sure you would know who I am, after all… it has only been a year."

"You bastard! Never bring that up again." Yami shouted throwing a bolt of lightning from his hand.

* * *

I looked around outside, I soon saw a flash of blue light. Wondering where it came from I opened my door and got out, it was rather cold, even though it wasn't night just yet. I could see my breath in the air.

* * *

"I'm surprised you remember that day." Marik laughed out as Yami continued to throw lightning bolts at Marik, each one missing.

"How could I not remember that day, you killed my parents right in front of me!" Yami continued to scream.

I walked over the alley and saw a dark man standing there laughing, Yami was also there but there was something different about him.

"… Yami?" I spoke. Both turned to face me.

"Well, I didn't think you would bring him to me, doesn't seem like you." Marik continued to joke.

"Y… Yami, what is he talking about?"

"Yugi, go back to the car now!" Yami yelled, the bright blue ball of light still in his hands. I started to shake; I slowly turn and ran in the other direction.

"See, look what you did Yami, you made pour little Yugi run away." Marik spoke evilly.

"You son of a bitch!" Yami yelled, charging at Marik this time, trying to punch Marik didn't go over so well. Yami baked up a little more each time Yami threw a punch. Marik raised his rod and it started to glow, Yami looked up and was knocked back onto his butt, frozen.

"Now, now was that really the smartest idea?"

"Go to hell!" Yami spat. Yami said trying to get up, each time he got up he would fall back down in pain.

"You can forget about getting up, or even using your shadow magic for getting out of here." Yami glared at Marik again.

* * *

I continued to run, not caring where I was running off to as long it was away from both of them.

"I can't believe that I slept in Yami's house and… and let him touch me." I thought to myself. Soon I came to a large building with many steps. I sat down on the steps to catch my breath. It wasn't long before I got up passed out sitting on the porch.

* * *

"Well, now that, this is over I need to go find that little runt Yugi, my master wont be to happy if I return without him a second time." Yami tried to talk but each word he attempted to speak was met with a sharp jolt of energy into his body.

"Now sit here like a good little boy, the spell we wear off in a few hours, same for your friend." Marik said dashing off into the night sky, jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

* * *

A few hours later I awoke in a bed, I looked around, the room was small there wasn't much in there; I could make out a window, and a small desk. I sat up and continued to look around; soon a young boy came into the room and smiled.

"Hey, mom he's up!" The boy yelled running back out. I started to shake once again. Soon an older woman came into the room, She was wearing a rather formal dress, and it was red and had sparkles all over it. Her hair was brown, perfectly strait. A smile on her face. She had a cup of something in her had, it was steaming. Walking over to me see sat down on the bed.

"You doing alright, you were passed out outside.

I shook my head.

The woman frowned.

"Well, I made you some hot chocolate, it might warm you up a little more." The woman said handing me the cup, I took it from her, the cup was warm, and it felt pleasant on my hands.

"When you are done you can either come out and sit with us, or you can go back to bed, you can stay here as long as you want." The woman spoke, her voice felt caring to me. I smiled, for some reason I felt a mixture of comfort with an unknowing feeling, like I was missing something… Soon I drank all the coco, placing the cup on the nightstand next to me. I glanced over and noticed a clock, taking a gander at the clock I noticed it was already nine at night, yawing I got under the covers and feel back asleep, hoping nothing would happen to me during the night.

* * *

**Well, what did you guys think of that chapter? A little darker the past chapters but hey I am just trying to make the story good, please review, fav and follow, three of my favorite things that are only a few clicks away! Remember the more of each I get the faster I update. Not sure what I am going to update, whatever gets the most of the three!**


	5. Confessions of a friend

**Well thanks for the reviews everyone! Glad everyone likes this story, it really does mean a lot to me. Well let's get on with this chapter. If we can get to 30+ follows I might do a lime down the road for you guys… and if we get to 35+ reviews I might do a lemon down the road for you guys… but only if you want.**

**PS: Joey is OOC!**

**~ Five Years Later:**

I had been living with this family for five years after that night. I will never forget that night, that night I would never forget now mater how much I tired. I also couldn't get that person who tired to help me out of my mind. During the past years I spent a lot of time wondering, did I really do the write thing by running off like I did? I was sitting in the room were I slept the first night, there was now a bed in there for me, as well as the boy who I saw the first night I was here. We became rather good friends over the five years. I was sitting on my bed, as there wasn't any other place for me to sit, we didn't have a desk because there was no room for it, the room was rather small.

"You getting ready for tomorrow?" an older boy asked. I smiled.

"Yea, I can't believe I am leaving tomorrow." I said with a very faint smile.

The boy smiled. "Me either, I sure am going to miss having you hear, you were the only person who I felt really got me."

I got up and walked next to the boy.

"Joey, it's alright, I will be back to visit from time to time, and I'm just going to college."

Joey smiled. "Yea, I know but I am still going to miss you." Joey said latching onto me into a hug I returned the embrace. After a few minutes we broke the embrace.

"Well, what do you want to do today? It's still early." I asked. Joey thought for a moment.

"I'm not really sure, there isn't much to do at the house." I gave a nod.

"Maybe we can go for a walk somewhere or something?" I suggested hoping that he would want to go for a walk, though he wasn't too big on walks.

Joey smiled. "I guess because it's your last day here we can go for walk." This made me smile.

Joey and I were now walking in central park. It was a rather big park; I used to come here all the time when I wanted to be alone.

Joey looked over at me stopping walking; I turned back and stopped as well.

"Joey, is something wrong?" I asked walking back to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. Joey continued to look at me for a while and then finally said something.

"Y… yugi, can I tell you something?"

I gave a nod. "Of course Joey, you can tell or ask me anything."

Joey was silent for a few more seconds and then spoke.

"I… I was wondering…" Joey paused.

"Yea…"

Joey soon latched onto me and starting crying heavily. I put my hands around him to comfort him.

"Joey, what's wrong?" I asked once again.

Joey continued to cry, but started to talk.

"I… think… I… m… might like you." Joey barley managed to get out, but I still understood.

I smiled and lifted Joey's head up.

"Joey, you are a nice person, but I just don't like you like that, I like you like a brother." I spoke trying to be as gentle as possible.

Joey looked me right in the eyes and nodded tears still falling from his face, and then turning around.

"… Joey…" I started.

"Just forget it, let's get going back to the house, don't want to stay out too long."

I sighed. "… Alright."

* * *

**~ Later that night.**

We had just finished eating dinner and Joey and I were now in our room. I looked over at Joey from my bed; I could tell he was still really down from earlier today, though he did a good job hiding it at dinner.

"Joey…" I started.

Joey looked over at me and gave a smile.

"I… I'm really sorry."

Joey shook his head. "Don't be, the only one who should be sorry is me." Joey sighed. Joey got in these self-pity moods sometimes and it would take a few days before he would be out of it.

"No, Joey, I really am sorry, I know it took a lot of courage to tell me that, but… I really just think of you as a brother."

"Yugi, it's alright, I understand."

I sighed and looked at the clock.

"Joey, it's getting late, how about we get some sleep, I need to get up in early in the morning to make sure I have everything ready." Without a word Joey turned off his light on his nightstand. That was the only light in the room that was turned on so the room became instantly dark. I turned over onto my side. That night I couldn't help but think, was it really worth telling Joey no? I mean I don't know for sure that I don't like him… I just can't get that other guy out of my mind… that guy from five years ago. I spent a good portion of the night thinking this soon I was able to get some sleep.

* * *

**~ The next morning:**

I woke up by Joey shaking my shoulder. Turning around I smiled.

"Just thought I'd wake you up for the last time." Joey spoke with a smile on his face.

"… Thanks, you have never done this before, but it was kind of nice rather then hearing me alarm go off."

Joey smiled. "Well, I just figured it would be nice."

I kept smiling. "Well it was, now I'm going to use the bathroom." I said laughing. Every morning without fail I had to use the bathroom, I wasn't sure why but I sure had to go every morning. Getting up I ran to the bathroom still in my underwear. When I returned Joey had some cloths laid out on my bed.

"… Thanks for getting some cloths out for me Joey, but I could have done that myself." I chuckled a little.

"I know, I just wanted to do it."

I looked at Joey and smiled. "Alright Joey, what's going on? You are being overly nice…"

Joey looked at me with an innocent look on his face. "Nothing, I just wanted to do something nice for you, is that so wrong?"

"… No, just unusual for you."

Joey pretend to be hurt. "Not to unusual." Joey defended.

I laughed and so did Joey, I was glad to see Joey had gotten over last night or at least pretended to, it really made me smile.

"Well, you'd better get done stairs and get something to eat, mom already left for work so it's just us."

"Oh, alright, I wish I could have gotten a chance to say goodbye to her."

"It's alright, Yugi, she might come visit you sometime, after all you are only going to a local college… right?" Joey asked starting to panic. I nodded while lightly laughing. Joey sighed.

"Good, I don't know what I would do if I didn't get to see you again." I smiled.

"Well, as you said I am going to go get something to eat before I get started on my way." Joey gave a nod.

"Would you like me to give you a ride? Or do you just want to carry your stuff?"

I looked at Joey and laughed. "Oh, I guess a ride would be kind of nice…" Joey laughed back.

"I'm going to miss Joey's laughing." I thought to myself.

I had now finished eating what I had to eat and was now making sure I had everything, I mean if I forgot something I could just come back and get it but I didn't want to be a bother to them.

"Yugi, you almost ready?" Joey yelled.

I walked down stairs and smiled. "Yea, ready when you are."

"Alright, well lets get going, not very far to go but still want to get you there with time to get settled in before classes start."

I looked at Joey; I had to force myself not to laugh this time. "Joey… you do know that classes don't start for a week after we move in right?"

Joey laughed again; I could never grow tired of his laugh. "Yes, I do know that." Joey replied sticking his tong out at me. We both made our way to the car; Joey refused to let me carry any of my own things, it kind of annoyed me but I still let him carry my things. Soon we were on our way to the college, I looked back at the house as we were pulling away, I had some good memories of the house, of Joey, his mom and dad. I was going to miss them all, but I was really looking forward to college. As we continued to drive I wondered what college was going to bring for me, also for some strange reason I couldn't stop thinking about that man who helped me all those years ago… the man I ran away from… Yami.

* * *

Well, what do you think guys? I tried to make this a good chapter but it was a little rushed. For some reason I didn't really care for writing this chapter… Please review, fav and follow for me ;)


	6. Well This is awkward

**Thanks everyone for following, faving and reviewing! I really only wrote this because you guys liked it so much. Also happy 12/12/12! Well here is the next chapter please review, follow and fav! Just to let you all know, I tend to use characters from other seasons… Like this chapter introduces a GX character… read to find out who… also I'm writing this on Word 2013 and it's amazing! **

* * *

Joey and I pulled up in front the dorm rooms. It was a rather large building. It looked a little old, like it was built many years ago. I turned to Joey who then spoke.

"Well, here you are Yugi." Joey said turning off the engine.

I smiled. "Thanks Joey… for driving me here."

"No problem Yugi, do you want some help carrying everything up stairs?"

I looked at Joey confused. "You do know I only have a suitcase, I was told that my roommate took care of everything else."

Joey chucked. "Oh alright, I guess I just want to see who your roommate is as you didn't let me see when the letter came." I gave Joey a confused look once again.

"Joey, there was no name in the letter, all it said was someone had joined late and was going to be my roommate."

"Oh, well then still I would like to meet your roommate."

"Fine, but if you want to meet him that bad you have to carry my bags for me." Joey laughed as he nodded.

* * *

Joey and I made our way to my room, I looked at the note and sighed. "I told you that the room was in the other direction Joey."

Joey laughed. "Well, now you know where everything is." He smiled as I shook my head. Soon we found our room, they had recently upgraded the rooms to have key cards, and taking the card out of my pocket I inserted it into the key slot and turned the handle. Opening the door I noticed the room was dark.

"Hello?" I called and waited for a response. When I got done I continued to walk into the room, with Joey right behind me. There was a note laying on a bed that I assumed was mine. I picked up the note and starting reading…

_Nice to kind of meet you, I had to step out for a few hours to get a few things ready for the New Year. I think we can introduce ourselves when we see each other later so no need to tell you who I am now. I hope we will get along and be good roommates. _

_PS: The bed this note was on is yours._

With that the note ended. I smiled, while I was nervous I was also glad to know that this person had a heart and still new how to write notes with today's technology. I lifted the note up to my face and sniffed, there was a mild scent on the note, it was like something spicy, kind of reminded me from that guy I used to know all those years ago. I guess I got too involved in smelling the note that Joey spoke.

"Where do you want your stuff Yugi?"

"Huh, what?" I asked not knowing what Joey asked. As a result he laughed.

"I asked where you wanted your stuff."

"Oh, just place it on the bed, I'll put it away later." Joey nodded and placed the bag onto the bed, it bounced a little as it was placed on the bed.

"Yugi, this is a real nice bed." Joey said as he collapsed onto it. I laughed.

"Yea?" I asked as I did the same thing, the bed felt so soft to the touch and it felt just write on my back, while relaxing I started to close my eyes, it took everything I had to fight the urge to sleep. I got off the bed before I wasn't able to fight going to sleep.

"Yugi, you alright?" Joey asked sitting up.

"Yea, I just don't want to fall asleep, this bed is really comfy and I am worried I might fall asleep if I stay on it too long." Joey laughed.

"Yea, same here, well what do you want to do? I'm free for the day so if we want we can hangout."

"That's alright Joey, I just want to stay here and meet everyone I think."

"Oh okay, well you know my number if you ever want to talk." I gave a nod.

* * *

Joey had left and I was sitting in the room alone.

"This is a really nice room." I thought to myself. I decided to look around the room, it was rather small yet it had everything I would ever need. There were two full beds. A couch was located next to the other bed and a TV in front of it. We even had a mini fridge, I was hoping my roommate would share.

* * *

I was now sitting down in the dining hall eating some lunch. As I was eating another student walked over to me. His hair was long in the back, and well-spaced out on top. His hair had to colors. A dark brown and a really light brown in the center.

"Hey, I'm guessing your knew here this year." I gave a nod.

"Yea, I just moved in today." I spoke kind of shyly. The student sat down next to me.

"Trust me, you are going to like it here, have you meet your roommate yet?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Oh, neither have I, no one here has in fact, he came in late from what we were told."

"Yea, I was told that as well, do you maybe happen to know an age?" The boy shook his head.

"No, sadly but I am guessing he is an older guy." I gave a nod. "So, what's your name?" The boy smiled.

"I'm Jaden, and yourself?"

"I'm Yugi." The boy nodded.

"I'll be sure to remember that, nice name by the way." I blushed lightly.

"Thanks, yours as well."

"Thanks." Jaden said rubbing the back of his head. Jaden and I talked for a few hours getting to know each other.

* * *

I was now back in the room, the guy was still not in the room. I decided to watch some TV and maybe the guy would show up while I was watching TV. In fact just as I turned on the TV I heard the door open. Turning off the TV I got up and walked over to the door as it was opening. As the door fully opened a taller man walked through the door, nothing could have pre-paired me for who it was. The man looked right at me and smiled.

"Well, I was wondering when I would get to see you again… Yugi"

* * *

**(END!)**

**Haha, I'm not that evil am I? Well please review! Sorry for the delay, haven't been felling up to writing this fanfic **** I hope you can all forgive me. Also look for a one shot later tonight I am doing just because it's 12/12/12! **


	7. Protecting Yugi

**Glad everyone liked the last chapter, hope this keeps up! Thanks for all your continued support. Let's continue with this chapter, but before that one quick note. I started a new fanfic. It's a Yugioh GX Fanfic so it won't appear here. It's called Rise of The Aura Guards. Here is the summary for it. Also a little humor present in this chapter. Maybe this will make up for my last chapters of Remembering Yami being all depressing?**

_In a kingdom far away there lives a price. It's his tenth birthday and he has to go through a ritual that every boy his age goes through. It's the first step in becoming an Aura Guard. The Only problem is Jaden doesn't want any of this, he just wants to be a kid. Main paring is Spritshipping but may add others later. _

It's linked in my profile.

* * *

Still in shock at who was standing in the room with me I spoke.

"W… well this is a surprise." I spoke barley able to get the words out.

Yami smiled. "Is it though?" Yami asked as if he knew something I didn't.

I looked up at Yami confused. "Yami, I… I…" I was so shook up I couldn't even speak.

Yami slowly started to walk towards me. While I did the opposite and backed into the door. Yami laughed. "There's nothing to be afraid of Yugi, I'm not going to hurt you."

"W… what about… that night?" I started to panic. Yami chuckled again.

"You were the one who ran off, I was trying to protect you, as per your fathers' request."

I continued to panic. "Oh… w… well who was that other guy?"

"Which guy, there were two other guys there with me."

"T… the guy with t… that strange rod looking item…"

Yami smiled. "Oh, his name is Marik, he's not the nicest guy out there, and he was the one who was trying to hurt you."

"Oh, I thought he wanted me dead." I said taking a sigh.

"Oh he does, don't worry about that."

My eyes grew wide and scared. "Oh, how… comforting." Yami chuckled.

"Don't worry, I was assigned by your father to protect you."

I sighed. "Yea, my father never said anything about that."

"That's because he didn't want you to know something that someone could use against you, now you are old enough I can tell you a lot more."

"I haven't aged that much." I spoke glaring.

"It's been five years Yugi, I think you have aged a lot by what the law is considered.

I sighed again.

I looked at Yami, gazing into his eyes, somehow they were those kind of eyes that you could just star at forever.

Yami took a step closer to me. I was still a bit nervous and wondering if I should trust this guy standing in front of me. Yami took another small set toward me. Then something caused me to take a step forward. Yami smiled and took another step forward, I started to take step after step toward Yami and he did the same. Soon Yami and I were a few feet apart from each other.

"Well… this… is… awkward."

Yami laughed. "It's not that awkward." Yami countered.

"Well, for me it's a little awkward."

Yami looked at me confused.

I sighed again. "It's because last time I saw you I kind of thought you were cute." My face rapidly became pink.

Yami raised and eyebrow. "Oh?"

I started to play with my fingers. "Yea." I spoke looking down.

Yami smiled and lifted up my head so I was looking at him, I got lost in his eyes once again. The light caught them just white that they seemed to sparkle. The next thing I knew Yami had his lips on mine, that's when my eyes slid shut. After a few seconds I pulled back blushing even pinker of that was possible. Yami had a grin on his face. I wanted to snap back with a

"What the hell are you doing?" or slap him in the face, but all I did was sit there and continue to look up at Yami's eyes. We continued to be silent until I broke that silence.

"Wow." I was amazed of how good and right that kiss felt.

Yami was now blushing as well.

* * *

I sat down on the couch handing a can of soda to Yami who took a sip of it.

"So you have had a crush on me as well?" Yami nodded.

"Yea, hard to explain it, but I have known you for a very long time."

"Hmm?"

"Did Seto ever show you your birth certificate?"

"Oh great, now I'm adopted." I said jokingly.

"Actually, yes you are."

My eyes started to twitch. "Um… what?" I said taking a drink of the soda.

Yami chuckled. "You are adopted, you were born in Egypt."

"Oh, anything else I should know about myself, oh wait don't tell me… I have a long lost brother who's also a prince."

"Don't be ridicules…"

I sighed taking a drink.

"He's the king." I did a spit take.

"WHAT!"

Yami laughed.

"How is this funny?" I glared.

"Because you are just too cute when you are mad." I blushed.

"So, why was I never told about this?"

"You weren't told about this because Seto didn't want this to be used against you."

"But how would it be?"

Yami sighed. "Because, your father isn't well liked in Egypt. Because he isn't well liked if you told everyone were you are from then people who kept in contact with your father would have come after you as well."

I looked at Yami giving him that "questioning" look. "Um, then why did that other guy want me dead?" I asked taking another sip of my soda.

"Somehow they found out about what your father had been doing, and then they also found out about you not being his actual son."

I sighed still having a hard time believing it. Yami sighed and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"He just didn't want any of this to happen, he loved you more than you know, in fact he adopted you because he took one look at you and instantly fell in love."

I smiled. "But what about the girl who lived with him?"

"She was just playing the role as your mom, he never really loved her."

"Oh."

* * *

Yami and I were now sitting on the couch in the bedroom watching something on the TV. I wasn't sure what it was but I just let Yami continue watching it as he seemed interested. Yami turned to me and smiled, I returned the smile. Yami reached over grabbing the remote turning the TV off.

"I'm guessing you're not interested in my vampire shows are you?"

I shook my head. "No, not really, they kind of scare me, all the hell they put people through it's just scary."

Yami chuckled. "You know Yugi, not all vampires are like that." I looked up at Yami and smiled. "Well, I know they are not, you sure aren't like most vampires in all the movies." Yami looked at me shocked.

"How did you know that I was a vampire?" Yami asked.

"Yami, I kind of figured that out a while ago, on the first night I met you I started suspecting because of how late you were out, plus you had a little blood on your shirt…"

"Crap" Yami thought.

Yugi chuckled. "Anyway, there's no reason to hide it from me, for some reason I just feel safe around you."

Yami smiled. "Yugi, you are the first person to tell me that."

I blushed.

**(A few days later)**

Yami and I were walking the park, Yami had told me the night before that he could be out in the sunlight as long as it wasn't for too long. Classes still had a few days to start so we were spending most of our days together. I had found out even more about Yami and him about me.

"… Yami." I stopped Yami turning to me.

"Yea little one?" I blushed. Yami had stated calling me and for some reason I didn't mind it when he used it, though if anyone else use it run for your life if Yami was near.

"… I… was wondering… would… you… be okay with… going to a movie with me?" I asked a little shy.

Yami chuckled and smiled. "Sure, did you have any movie in mind?"

I shook my head. "No… I was hoping… you might know of… one."

"Um…, I can't remember any…" Yami started but stopped when he felt my grab his arm. Yami looked down.

"Yugi… something wrong…?" Yami started at returned the comforting hold he saw who I saw. The person walked toward us, I continued to cling to Yami.

"What do you want?" Yami demanded.

Marik smiled. "You know what I want."

Yami tensed up. "You leave Yugi the hell alone." Marik glared at Yami.

"Look, all I want is Yugi, my master is getting tired of waiting for me to bring him back, and it's bad enough that I had to wait five years to find him again!" Marik shouted. I looked around not knowing what Marik or he so called master would want with me.

"Well, you can't have him, it's my job to protect him and that's just what I'm going to do."

"Look, you and I both know that the only sure way to protect him is to make him your mate, and I don't see that happening ever, so why not just skip all this and just have him come with me." Marik barked.

"Who says that will never happen?" Yami countered.

Marik raised and eyebrow. "Oh?"

Yami smiled. "If you must know, Yugi are I are interested in each other and it is possible that someday I may make him my mate, but even if I don't I'm going to protect him till the day I die."

"Fine, because I don't want to cause too big of a scene here I'll let you go, but be warned that I will not rest until that boy is with my master." And with that Marik disappeared into a cloud of black smoke.

**(Back in the dorm room)**

"Yami… what… did he mean… by your mate?"

Yami sighed. "It means that I declare you mine, and no other being is allowed to touch you, if they do they risk death in the worst possible way."

"What would that initial? Not the death part but the mate part?" I asked a little too curious for my own good.

Yami looked at me, I could tell he really didn't want to tell me but he spoke up anyway. "It means I would have to make you a vampire."

"Oh."

"Yea, I would not want you to be a vampire if we could help it, it's not fun, plus you can't do everything you can now." I nodded.

"Well, it's getting rather late, do you want to go to sleep?" I asked.

Yami smiled. "You can, but I need to go out and get something to drink, if you know what I mean." Yami said winking at me.

I shook my head. "Do you have to? I don't want to be left alone with Marik out on the lose." Yami looked at me and then nodded. "Alright, there is one way that I would be able to stay here with you."

"And what would that be?" I asked all too innocent.

Yami gave a comforting smile. "I would have to drink from you." I looked at Yami and started to laugh lightly, but stopped when I knew Yami wasn't joking.

I sighed. "Alright, I think I'll be alright here by myself, but promise me you will come back after you are done."

Yami smiled. "Alright, I'll be back in a little bit." Yami started.

"No, promise me you will be back, I don't want to lose you again."

Yami smiled and walked over to me, He brought his face to mine kissing me on the lips, it was a short but sweet kiss. "I promise, Yugi." With that Yami vanished into a cloud of smoke. I stood there almost dizzy, how was it that Yami's kisses felt so good, so real, and so right to me? Soon I went over to my bed and got in, hoping Yami would indeed be there when I woke up the following morning.

* * *

**(END)**

**Alright, I hope I am back on good terms with you guys once again. Haha, I thought it would be a nice change from the depressing stuff of the other story. Please review, that would be fantastic. And if you have yet to, also fav and follow, let me know you guys can't wait to read more! Now if you'll excuse me I have to beat on someone… **

***Teleports into the shed after Crystal***

**Jon: Great, now that we all here… let's begin!**


	8. French101

**Glad everyone liked the last chapter! I am updating this one first because it got the most reviews. I'm really happy you guys are getting into this story, now to explain the little note at the end, it's from my other fanfic remembering Yami. You'll have to read it to find out what happened and why we are torturing Marik!**

**Also, I'm thinking of a new story idea. What do you guys think of this…?**

**(Yugi and Yami were heading to dullest kingdom to meet Pegasus. But what if once they finally got enough star chips to meet him, Pegasus made them do stuff together? That in return made them think really hard about their relationship?)**

**There is hinted Spiritshipping in this chapter. This is from GX! i.e JadenxJesse or JudaixJohan.**

**Please review and let me know what you think. **

* * *

Yami appeared in the room, Glancing down at me and smiling.

"He looks so cute while he sleeps." Yami thought. Walking over to the bed and shaking my shoulder gently. My eyes fluttered open, smiled.

"You came back." I spoke sleepy.

Yami smiled. "I said I would little one." I sat up and continued to look at Yami. Yami sat down next to me, kissing me gently on the lips once again.

"Mm." I moaned out. Yami chuckled.

"W… what t… time is it?" I mumbled while still kissing Yami, pulling away after each word, then going back in."

Yami pulled away. "It's about one in the morning." Then proceeded to kiss me some more. Yami and I kissed for a good few minutes, taking short breaks for air every so often. Soon Yami started to get up but found an arm pulling him back down.

"Who said I wanted you to get up?"

Yami smiled. "I'm getting tired so I think I should probably go to bed."

"Hmm?"

Yami slowly stood up and walked over to his bed, I forced a tear to fall from my face. Yami looked over at me and sighed.

"Common Yugi, please don't cry." Yami started. I shook my head and turning in the other direction pretending to go to sleep. More tears fell from my face, I made sure to make them loud enough that Yami could hear them but not loud enough for everyone else to think something was wrong. Yami looked directly over at me, still haven't gotten into his own bed yet. It pained Yami to see Yugi like this. Yami grabbed his pillow sighing giving in to me crying. Slowly Yami walked over to my bed, placing his pillow down on the other side of the bed, pulling back the covers and getting in. I smiled.

"I can't believe he fell for that." Yugi thought to himself. Yami sighed, he knew I was just faking.

**(The Next Morning)**

I woke up still in Yami's arms. Gazing around the room I looked at the clock and smiled. I had slept in a little later than normal. I wiggled out of Yami's arms careful not to wake him up. Slowly walking into the bathroom.

When I came out of the bathroom I sighed. Yami was still asleep, but I guess I should expect that from a Vampire. I sat down at the desk and turned on the computer, I glared back at Yami when I noticed there was a password on it. After thinking for a few moments I entered my name. I had to wait a while for it to accept or deny the password, I got up, walking over to the kitchen getting a cup, turning to face the sink I turned the foist on the water fell in a large amount, it was cold, kind of ice cold. Walking back over to the computer I smiled.

"Really Yami?" I thought to myself. The password was my first name, not really a secure password and I would probably have to change it to something a little more secure. Soon I found two arms around me.

"Bout time you got up." I teased.

"Well, you kept me up most of the night." Yami spoke lightly laughing.

"Um, I don't think so, you were out till one in the morning, that's your fault."

Yami chuckled even louder. "Well, but whose idea was it to…"

"Alright fine, maybe that was my idea, but it's your fault for doing it."

Yami sighed and placed a kiss on the back of my neck.

**(Later that day)**

"So, what are we going to do for dinner tonight?" I asked taking a sip of the tea that Yami had made me.

"Well, I was thinking we could go out tonight."

I looked up at Yami confused. "Oh, what did you have in mind?"

Yami chuckled "It's a surprise." I glared at Yami.

"Aw, common Yami, you know how I hate surprise."

Yami moved over to me and sat down next to me. "Trust me, it's something you are going to like."

I sighed. "At least tell me what I should wear."

"Alright, just wear the same thing that you wore to Prom." I looked up at Yami until Yami laughed.

"Forget, you were home schooled."

I laughed. "True, but I did go to public school a few years ago, so I did go to prom, just thought I would give a bad time." Yami punched me in the arm lightly.

"Ow…" I complained.

Yami's looked change to worry. "I didn't hurt you did I?" Yami asked pulling me into a comforting embrace.

I shook my head laughing. "Nah, I'm tougher than I look." Yami also laughed.

"Well, we will be leaving here in about an hour, so make sure you're ready by then, I'm going to go out and do something, I'll be back to pick you up."

"Wait, why, what are you going to do?"

Yami chuckled.

"It's another surprise, but you are going to like it as well."

I looked right into Yami's eyes, then tackled him so I was laying on top of him.

"You'd better tell me what you're up to or…" I stared.

Yami snickered. "Or?"

"Or… or… You won't get any sleep tonight."

Yami looked up at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" I nodded.

Yami rolled and I was now under him. "Well, why wait when we can do it now." Yami laughed.

**(A few struggles and a broken table later)**

"Yami, this is all your fault."

Yami looked over at clutching his arm. "Me, you started it." Yami snapped.

"And I had to come finish it." Jaden added.

Jaden sighed. "And we aren't going to tell Jesse about this… right?" Jaden added. We both nodded.

"Yea, he really doesn't need to know that." Jaden spoke putting an ice pack on my arm, I winced.

**(A few more minutes later)**

"No no, we will be fine Jaden, you can go back and have fun with Jesse."

Jaden sighed. "Alright, just make sure you don't get into any more trouble, and keep in mind we are right next door."

I laughed. "Yea, maybe you two could be a little quit at night…" Jaden blushed.

"Oh shut up, it's not like we are that loud."

"Yes, you are." Yami and I both said.

Jaden sighed. "Well, I'll talk to you guys later, and please… try to behave."

Yami and I laughed. "We will try." I spoke turning to Yami, who put his arm around me.

Jaden laughed and walked out of the room.

"Well little one, beings I didn't get what I wanted done, I guess we are going to take a cab to the restaurant."

I looked up at Yami.

"Yami, you have a car right…" I asked.

Yami laughed. "Yes, but you think I'm going to drive in this city?"

I sighed. "Yami, I can drive if you want."

"Nah, that's okay love, we can take a cab, besides, if we take a cab it gives us more time to… be together."

I sighed. "Fine, have it your way."

**(At the restaurant, well pulling up to it)**

My mouth dropped open. Yami looked over at me and chuckled.

"Y… Yami, I… I…" I couldn't seem to make a complete sentence.

Yami laughed. "I just thought you could use a night out."

"I would have been fine with burger world or some other fast food place."

"Well, I think this is a little better."

I looked at Yami still no shock. The restaurant Yami had picked just happened to be one of the biggest restaurants in town. It had many floors. Soon someone opened my door, Yami wouldn't let me open my own door, no he had to make we wait till someone opened it for me. We walked up to the restaurant. It had big doors and as we walked in I saw a big chandler hanging from the sealing. My mouth was still hanging low from seeing all of this. Yami chuckled lightly and then spoke. "Yugi, flies are going to find their way into your mouth." I shut my mouth and started to pout. Yami looked down and snickered.

"Hey, I'm just kidding."

I smiled. "I know, I just like giving you a bad time about things."

Soon Yami and I were seated, It was a table in the center of the room, was a little too public for my states though Yami appeared to like it.

"So, Yugi what do you think so far?" Yami asked in a slight whisper.

I smiled. "It's nice Yami, but it's a little… public."

Yami laughed. "Yea, well I thought you would feel more comfortable this way."

I sighed. "You did not, you just thought you could show me off to everyone."

Yami placed a hand on his chest. "Yugi, that hurts."

"What, it's the truth."

Yami sighed.

Soon a waitress was at our table asking what we would like to drink. She was wearing the standard uniform that everyone who worked here wore. A white and light blue top, with a tie. And blue jeans that matched the blue on the dress shirt.

"I'll have water." I spoke my voice clear, the waitress appeared to know much English, and then again she was French. The lady just looked at me and Yami laughed.

"Yugi, you have to speak French in this restaurant."

"WHAT!" I shouted.

"I haven't taken French since middle school."

Yami sighed. "Il VA falloir l'eau" Which meant that I wanted water, well not the exact words he used but hey I don't know French.

Yami spoke in French when he was ordering his drink.

"Je vais prendre le VIN Blanc." I looked at up a little shocked and not understanding a word he just said. The waitress bowed before leaving. _Yami had ordered wine for those who are confused like me._

I sighed. "Yami, why didn't you tell me that you had to speak French here?"

"Because, I thought you would get it eventually."

I sighed heavy once again. "Alright, how about you order for me when she comes around again?" I suggested. Yami shook his head.

"First, you need to read the menu, and by the way… it's also in French." I gulped and looked at the menu, my eyes growing wider. Everything was in French. I sighed. "Yami, do I really have to read this?" Yami chuckled. "Just try to read it, and if you can't let me know what you would like to have and I'll tell you if they have it or not."

I sighed. "Fine."

**(A few minutes and a headache later…)**

I started to pound my head on the table.

"Yugi…" Yami spoke. I continued to pound my head on the table, our glasses were now shaking from my head.

"Yugi…" Yami spoke louder. I lifted my head up and looked at him.

"What do you want, people are staring…"

"How about a hamburger?" I asked praying they had something like it. Yami chuckled. "How about you try that Brandade De Morue."

I looked up at Yami. "What's that?"

Yami looked at the backside of the menu, turning it around Yami showed me a picture. I threw my head back.

"You couldn't have told me there was pictures?"

Yami chuckled.

"Well, it doesn't look too bad, alright I think I'll try that then."

Yami smiled. "What are you having?" I asked.

"I'm having the Rhone-Alpes." I looked up at Yami confused.

"It's basically a potato, with cheese and pork."

"Oh."

Soon the waitress was back and we told her our orders. Yami of course told her what I wanted as I knew no French at all. Soon she left to give the cook our orders.

"So, what caused you to come here?"

Yami smiled. "Well, I just thought a French themed restaurant would be a good place for a date."

I blushed. "Oh, so this is a date."

Yami smiled. "Yes, what else were you thinking it would be?"

I snickered. "Oh, nothing, nothing at all."

Yami gave me a confused look as I just looked at him. Soon our food was brought out to us and we started eating. I took a bite of the food and almost melted, the food was so sweet and appeared to just glide down my throat as I swallowed it. Yami watched as I eat my food.

"That good huh?"

I nodded. "Yea, this is really good, how's yours?"

"Haven't tired it yet." Yami said popping a pill into his mouth.

"What's the pill for?" I asked taking another bite of my food.

Yami chuckled. "It's so I can eat human food, human food doesn't exactly work with Vampires so by taking this pill it won't upset my stomach and or kill me."

I almost choked on my food. "K… kill you?"

Yami nodded. "Nothing to worry about, as long as I take that pill once a month I'm good."

"Oh… okay." I spoke with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

I took a sip of my water taking another bite. Yami took a sip of his wine to wash down the food.

Soon our food was finished. Yami and I both got up from the table to pay for the food. Yami took out his credit card, it was light blue with a black border. Handing it to the person at the teller Yami looked at me.

"So, do you want to go anywhere else while we are out?" Yami asked taking his card back and putting it into his wallet.

I shook my head. "No, and you have to get us a cab." I said as Yami and I started walking.

"Oh, nah I think we can walk."

I raised an eyebrow at Yami. "Really, do you think that's the best idea, at night no less?"

Yami laughed. "Yugi, love." I blushed, I loved when he called me love.

"Hmm?"

"I can do a good job at protecting you if you are that worried."

I chuckled. "Oh, alright but on one condition."

Yami looked down at me.

"You have to hold my hand." Yami smiled.

"Deal."

Yami and I started to walk home. As agreed on Yami was holding my hand. We walked by many stores on our way home. Most will still open as it was only seven at night. We hadn't talked much on the way home. Not that there was much to talk about. Yami and I stopped at the cross walk pressing the button to get the light going. As this was North town you had to press buttons unlike south town where everything is synced with traffic lights. I looked up at Yami who just happened to look down at me at the same time. Our lips were inches apart as I pressed up a little so they connected. Yami laughed but returned the kiss. We continued to kiss for a while but had to take a break for air, then returned to the kiss. Soon we heard two people walk up behind us. I stopping kissing Yami and looked at the people. I waved hi and then looked back at Yami, we had missed the first cycle of the crosswalk as I was kissing Yami and didn't notice it had changed.

**(Back at dorm room)**

'So, what's going on tomorrow?" I asked. Yami and I had sat down on the bed and started to cuddle.

"Well, I was thinking we could take a little trip to the coast for a day, it's supposed to be nice weather over there and it would be a nice way to spend our final free day before classes begin I think."

I thought for a moment and the nodded my head. "That sounds nice, Yami." I spoke in a low town closing my eyes. Yami looked down at me and chuckled.

"You getting tired?" I nodded.

"Well, do you want me to sleep with you again tonight, or do you want me to just go over to my bed?"

I looked up at Yami. "How about you sleep here with me and we just stay like we are?" I spoke in a mumble barley above a whisper by Yami heard me just fine.

"Alright, well I'll be here when you wake up, love."

I smiled. Before drifting off to sleep I said three more words, three words that told Yami how I felt.

"I love you." As I fell asleep I heard Yami say something, three words so I guessed Yami said the same thing.

**END: **

**Well, I decided to make this chapter longer than last chapters. I wasn't going to include the date in this chapter, but I figured I would do it as a Holiday present. Sorry this chapter took so long, the French really got me as I had to go online to look up everything XD… Anyway Merry Christmas to all those who celebrate it! Or to my friends in the UK – Happy Christmas!**


	9. Sorry AN

Sorry for not updating in a while... I just can't get myself to write any of my stories... I'm not sure what to do and or where to go with them. I have a few other story ideas to do, but they are for different movies and or shows. I will try to keep you guys updated with what is going on. There is a link to my blog on my profile... I will post stuff on my blog with what is going on.

Thanks for understanding.


End file.
